Messages entre New Directions
by TheSparklingUnicorn
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur les messages que s'envoient les New Directions...


**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien.

**Notes **: J'ai décidé de faire des conversations par messages entre les New Directions de la saison 3. Cela se passe après l'épisode 4x04.

Bonne lecture, dites moi votre avis dans une petite review.

* * *

_De : Rachel_

_A : Finn, Blaine, Artie, Joe, Sam, Mike, Sugar, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Noah, Mercedes_

Mes amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à fêter Thanksgiving chez moi, à New York ! En effet, cette fête est à célébrer avec sa famille et nous sommes une famille ! De plus, mes papas ne sont pas là. Je vous hébergerez tout le week-end s'il le faut. Ce serait génial de tous se retrouver. Vous me manquez, je suis tellement occupée avec la NYADA que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre de vos nouvelles, j'en suis désolée.

Sugar, Tina, Blaine, Joe, Artie, Sam et Brittany, pourriez-vous inviter le meilleur professeur, monsieur Schuester de ma part, bien évidemment ?

A bientôt mes chers amis,

Rachel Berry. (Je ne peux pas mettre d'étoile dans un SMS mais faites comme si j'en avais collée une).

* * *

**Réponses :**

* * *

_De : Brittany _

Rachel, je trouve irespectueu de ta part que tu n'invite pa Lord Tubbington, il net a rien fais pour que tu soit aussi méshante avec lui !

En plus, ton meçaje et trè incomplé : tu n'as pa écrit la date. C'est en mars? En mai? En jenvié? Du cou, je sait pas quand ces et come Lord Tugginton n'ait pas inviter, il ne poura pa me le dire. Je ne peut donc pas venire. Ma licorne majique peux pa m'expliker, une licorne ne sais pa lir !

* * *

_De : Sugar _

Salut Rachel. Je t'annonce que je viens ! Je sais que, quand tu liras ce message, tu sauteras de joie partout dans cette pièce qui te sert d'appartement. Oui, une fête sans moi ce n'est pas une fête, c'est plutôt une sorte d'enterrement ! Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée d'inviter toutes les personnes qui me jalousent ! Désolée, Asperger !

Pour que ce repas, je vais apporter tout ce qu'il faut : assiettes et couverts en or, la dinde du meilleur boucher du pays, de la soupe au potiron, des œufs mimosa, de la purée de pommes de terre, de la purée de patates douces, de rutabagas, de la sauce de canneberges, du pain de maïs, des haricots verts en daube, du maïs en épis, de la tarte aux pommes, à la noix de pécan, aux patates douces, du jus de pomme, des petits pains, et bien sûr des bières de luxe. Dis-moi si j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Et pourrais-tu me dire les noms des personnes qui viennent pour que je leur donne l'adresse de l'aéroport où se trouve mon Jet privé que mon père m'a spécialement acheté pour cette occasion. Merci et à plus tard !

* * *

_De : Mike _

Salut Rachel, je t'envoie ce message afin de te confirmer ma présence. Et si on faisait un petit numéro de danse pour moi et de chant pour toi ?

Tiens-moi au courant,

Mike.

* * *

_De : Santana _

Berry,

Je tiens d'abord à signaler que même dans un message, tu fais ta lèche-botte : « au meilleur professeur ». Tu sais que Schuester ne voit pas tes messages, pas vrai ? Bref, j'aurai aimé voire adoré ne pas venir mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, ma abuela refuse que je passe Thanksgiving chez elle. Je suis étonnée que tu sois encore à la NYADA, je pensais ou peut-être j'espérais que tu te sois étouffée comme tu l'as fait à ton audition dès la première journée et que donc, tu aurais été renvoyée. J'ai appris par ma merveilleuse meilleure amie que Finnburger et toi avez été de nouveau ensemble durant une ou deux journées mais que vous vous êtes finalement re-séparés, comme c'est triste. Non je rigole, ça m'fait rire en fait. Laissez tomber, ça vaut mieux.

A bientôt, malheureusement.

* * *

_De : Puck _

Salut ma petite juive préférée ! Bien sûr que je viens ! Que serait une fête sans Puckzilla ? Y'aura de l'alcool j'espère ? Je peux amener des femmes de Californie ?

A plus.

* * *

_De : Sam _

Rachel, je suis chez Rory pour Thanksgiving, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Désolé, on se verra plus tard.

PS : Où as-tu acheté les baumes à lèvres que tu m'as offert il y a deux ans ? Car ils étaient juste parfaits, mes lèvres étaient douces, brillantes après cela.

* * *

_De : Quinn _

Hey Rachel, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je voulais t'appeler mais je suis très occupée aussi. J'espère que tu vas bien. Comment ça se passe à la NYADA ? Et avec Finn ? Vous n'avez pas prévu un autre mariage j'espère !

Je viens ! J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir honorer Dieu avec ma meilleure amie et mes amis ! N'oublie pas d'interdire à Puck d'emmener de l'alcool.

Au plus vite possible,

Quinn.

* * *

_De : Finn_

Rachel, je préfère ne pas venir, te voir avec ce gars, Brody me rendrait malade. Je passerai Thanksgiving avec Carole et Burt.

Ton futur petit ami.

* * *

_De : Blaine _

Salut Rachel ! Je ne peux pas venir, j'ai promis aux Warblers de passer la soirée avec eux. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé qu'on fasse un duo !

Sinon, comment va Kurt ? Est-ce qu'il lit mes messages ? Est-ce qu'il reçoit les fleurs que je lui envoie toutes les semaines ? Tu sais quand il reviendra à Lima ? Kurt sera chez vous lors de ta fête ? Est-ce qu'il voit quelqu'un ? Pourrais-tu lui dire que je suis désolé et qu'il me manque ?

* * *

_De : Mercedes _

Salut Blanche neige !

Je viens, évidemment ! Ca te dit qu'on fasse un duel de diva à ton « repas » ?

Mercedes.

* * *

_De : Artie _

Chère Rachel, nous sommes bien d'accord, Thanksgiving est bien un repas, ce n'est pas un concert de miss Berry ?

Si c'en est un, tu peux me rayer la liste des personnes qui viennent.

* * *

_De : Tina _

Rachel, avant de confirmer ou non ma présence, j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire.

Tout d'abord, l'année dernière tu m'avais dit que je serais la « nouvelle Rachel ». Je l'avais interprété comme une sorte de compliment, chose que maintenant, je ne comprends pas vraiment… Mais finalement, la nouvelle Rachel est… Blaine ! Tu m'as mentis ! Je suis encore une figurante et je me suis dit que comme tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec Finn, qui est maintenant le directeur du glee club, tu pourrais le forcer à me donner quelques solos. Merci de ton aide Rachel.

Et oui, je viens à ta fête.

* * *

_De : Joe _

Rachel, je ne viendrai pas. C'est un choix que j'aie pris personnellement je ne pense pas que la meilleure façon pour honorer, remercier, idolâtrer, vénérer, aimer, adorer notre Dieu soit avec les personnes du Glee club. Je sais très bien comment ce déroulera cette soirée : les chambres seront occupées ainsi que les toilettes, je suis assez sensible concernant cela et ma vie m'est chère. Je fêterai Thanksgiving chez moi avec ma vraie famille. Nous prierons la majeure partie de la journée avant d'entamer les repas. Nous boirons modérément. Et nous nous coucherons, heureusement contents par ce parfait hommage.

Sincères salutations,

Joe Hart.

* * *

**Alors, dites-moi? Review positive voire demandant une suite ou négative?**


End file.
